Takamura
Takamura (高村 Takamura) is a teacher at the local school. Personality As a teacher, Takamura has a typical no-nonsense attitude when it comes to his students. When he discovered them using the television in the classroom without permission, he quickly scolded them, ordering them back to their seats and stating that they couldn't just use it whenever they deemed fit.Iron Knight Manga: Chapter 1, Page 7 He was also quick to remind them that they were in the middle of a class when they got sidetracked by a group of helicopters flying over the town.Iron Knight Manga: Chapter 1, Page 8 He is, however, very protective of his students, informing them immediately to go home when the news of gangs gathering in the street came to him, and to not stop anywhere else until they got there.Iron Knight Manga: Chapter 1, Page 9 Appearance Takamura is an averagely-built man with dark hair, which reaches down to the nape of his neck. His usual attire consists of a buttoned-up jacket over a collared shirt, a small pair of square, dark-rimmed glasses, and rounded off with a pair of dark-colored pants.Iron Knight Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 7-8 This jacket has checkered regions around the neck and near the elbows, as well as a pocket on Takamura's left-hand side. It also features small, rectangular areas on either side of his body, near the bottom of the jacket. History Currently nothing is known about Takamura's past except at one point he became a teacher at Teppei's school. Story As the students of Teppei's class bemoaned his decision to change the channel from a documentary on the finding of cryptids in favor of the news story about the capture of Kirio Karasuba, Takamura entered the classroom. He quickly ordered them to get to their seats, and to stop using the television as they saw fit. A short time later, when the students are distracted by a large group of passing helicopters, Takamura is at first annoyed by their lack of attention, and comes over to see what all the fuss is about. As he gazes at the spectacle before him, he wonders aloud about the size of the group crossing the sky, and soon finds himself questioning what exactly is going on. Moments later, a man enters the classroom, wishing to speak with him. After a brief conversation, Takamura calls for everyone's attention. He informs them that due to a large number of gangs that will be gathering in the streets that night, class is cancelled for the day. As all of the students cheer at this unexpected vacation, Takamura scolds them, warning them to go straight home without making any detours.Iron Knight Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 7-9 After the Goblins' attack and the destruction of the school, Takamura's current status is unknown.Iron Knight Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 32-33 Relationships Students *Teppei Ushizume: Takamura is Teppei's teacher and cared enough to tell Teppei and the rest of his class to be careful walking home. *Kazuki Kuramochi: Takamura is Kazuki's teacher and cared enough to tell Kazuki and the rest of the class to be careful walking home. Trivia *Takamura (高村 Takamura) literally means "high village". References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters